


TikTok Trend

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: After Nat and Wanda sent a text to Bucky from your phone following a TikTok trend they found hilarious and you found monumentally embarrassing, Bucky is desperate to find a way to make the joke a reality. When he does you are both elated until the director of PR, the team, and other love interests make a mess of everything. All because of stupid, fucking TikTok.
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. #LetsF*ckText

Natasha, Wanda, and you were scrolling through TikTok. You were laughing hysterically at the different videos you showed each other when Natasha suddenly started smacking Wanda’s arm and pointing to her phone. Wanda’s eyes grew large and she nodded giggling.   
“What are you two hiding?” You smile at the two.   
“Watch.” Natasha shows you the video. A headline reading “‘He’s just a friend’ ight then text him ‘lets fuck’ and see what he says” is followed with a video of the responses the TikToker got. Ranging from mean to funny.   
“That’s terrible. Why did you think that was so funny?” You laugh.   
“Because you and Bucky are always saying ‘we’re just friends’ and we were thinking you should do it to see how he reacts.” Wanda smiles.   
“No! That’s just mean!” You exclaim.   
“Or are you scared he’d say no?” Natasha raises an eyebrow.   
“Or scared he'd say yes?” Wanda giggles.   
“Bucky is my best friend. I’m not gonna treat him like that. You guys are terrible. It’s not like that with us.” You grouse.   
“Tell me you have never found him attractive.” Natasha says.  
“Of course he’s attractive. Bucky’s a hottie but he’s my friend.” You look at her.  
“You’ve never wanted to-” Wanda begins.   
“Wanda!"  
"If neither of you have ever thought about it then what's the big deal?" Natasha needles.   
Of course, you found Bucky attractive. If truth be told, you wanted to jump him from the moment you met him. But he didn't think about you that way. The two of you had formed a bond. You had become best friends and then you were too scared to ruin that. Now, two years later, it was too late.   
"I…" you trail off looking away.   
"Do it!" Wanda yells, but before you have a chance to react Natasha grabs your phone and Wanda uses her powers to hold you back.   
"Nat, don't! Wanda!" You say in a panic.  
Nat smirks as she hands back your phone.   
"I can't believe you did that! How could you?" You stare at your phone in disbelief.  
"Tired of watching you two moon over each other." Natasha shrugs.  
Three dots pop up and then disappear. He read the message but hadn’t said anything. Your stomach twists in knots. He didn’t even bother to respond.   
"I can't believe you did that. Fuck, Nat! What am I gonna say to him?" You are near tears, terrified that your relationship with Bucky would be ruined.   
Suddenly, your door bursts open, the latch nearly torn off, and Bucky stares at you from it. You stand up, mouth agape and certain that he’s furious. “I.. I’m sorry."  
Nat and Wanda are laid out on your bed laughing. "You two, get out!" You yell at them. "I've got to fix your mess." They scramble off the bed and run past Bucky to exit. Nat sends you a cheeky wink as she closes the door. "I'm so… I'm so sorry! They saw this stupid TikTok and thought it'd be hilarious to send you that text." You hand him your phone with the video playing and wring your hands as you look at him.   
"Uh, yeah, I was wondering why you would send something like that. I was coming to check on you." Bucky shifts as he hands back your phone.   
"Are you mad?" You ask, looking close to tears.  
"No, Doll. Of course not." Bucky pulls you into his arms for a hug.   
"Thanks, Buck." You wrap your arms around his waist and hug him tightly.   
\---  
Bucky leaves your room a little while later. He feels like a jerk. He got that text and his heart (and cock) had jumped. He thought you were finally making the move he didn't have the courage to. He walks back to his room bereft. Stupid fucking TikTok.


	2. #BestFriendsKissing

“So, you just burst through her door like the Kool-Aid Man?” Sam is laughing so hard he can barely get the words out.   
“Who’s the Kool-Aid Man?” Bucky looks to Steve, who shrugs his ignorance at the reference. It had been a few days since the incident, Bucky had been sent on a mission the day after and had been gone for four days. In the forty-eight hours since Bucky returned he had felt extremely awkward in your presence. This had goaded him into revealing the entire situation with the TikTok text to his two best male friends. He was mortified that he had nearly broken your door to get to you, but it had also goaded him into admitting his feelings to himself. He’s in love with you, his best friend of two years. The person he had shared everything with, who called him on his shit, and hyped him when he needed it. He hadn’t even been on a date in months, preferring to spend his time with you, and you hadn’t been on any either, now that he thought about it. He added that to the tidbits of information he had imparted to Sam and Steve over the last 10 minutes.   
“Well, just ask her out.” Steve says simply.   
“Nah, man, I’ve got THE idea. TikTok got you into this, TikTok is going to get you out.” Sam smirks at the confused looks on Bucky and Steve’s faces.   
\--  
Bucky had scrolled through countless videos for each of these tag thingies Sam had told him to look at. #kissingmybestfriend #firstkiss #bestfriends #electriclove. He understood the concept, but seeing some of the out and out rejections made him terrified and seeing the successful ones made him excited. So, with a mixture of trepidation and hopefulness Bucky had invited you to his room to hang out.   
“Hey Buck!” You greet him as you enter his room.   
“Hey, Doll! How are you doing?” Bucky smiles nervously. His stomach is in knots and his hands feel clammy.   
“I’m good. I’ve missed you. Feels like i haven’t seen you much this week.” You smile and cock your head to one side as you look at him. He’s stiff and looks like he’s about to be sick. You decide to let it go figuring it was some leftover weirdness from Nat’s damn text.   
“So, I, uh, was thinking, um… I have a song I wanted to play for you. I just heard it and thought it sounded like something you’d like.”   
“Oh, okay. Sounds good.” You smile but feel like this is a little strange.   
Bucky sets his phone up to record the video and has the song begin. He walks over to you as it begins to play.   
You recognize it immediately,“Oh! I know this one. It’s Electric Love.”  
“You, uh, like this song?” Bucky smiles tightly.   
“Yeah, it’s funny. It’s a really big TikTok trend right now. It’s where two best friends… oh.” The realization hits you like a ton of bricks and Bucky reaches to touch your cheek. He takes a step closer and gives you a chance to move away, but the joy welling inside of you at the thought of him kissing you leaves you spellbound as his lips descend with the swell of the music. It begins as a gentle, sweet kiss, but passion builds as you make your way into it. You tangle your hands in the hair at the nape of his neck as his arms wrap around your waist pulling you closer. When you pull apart you grin at each other but, like magnets, your lips pull back together for a second kiss. When Bucky’s tongue flicked across your lower lip, you open to him and he slides his tongue against yours. You kiss until you're breathless. When you come up for air, you stare at each other until the joy bubbles over into laughter.  
“Oh!” Bucky exclaims, “I should turn off the camera.”  
“Did you record that?” You ask.   
“Yeah, on that TikTok app. I thought… I dunno.”  
“No, I love it! Please send me a copy, but you can’t post that. The PR team would lose their shit,” you laugh, “I have to have them approve everything I post.”  
“Right. I didn’t think of that.” Bucky says as he reaches for his phone. “Uh, doll, what does this little thing that says live mean?”  
“Please tell me you’re joking!” You blanch. Bucky shakes his head wide-eyed. “Fuck! Turn it off!”  
You and Bucky grapple with the phone and finally get the video turned off.   
“How bad is this?” Bucky asks.   
“I don’t-” your phone ringing cuts you off. Looking down at it, the dreaded name appears, Tony Stark. You look at Bucky as you bring the phone to your ear. “Tony?”  
“Both of you, conference room, now!” Tony demands before hanging up abruptly.   
“It’s bad. Conference room.” As you make your way to the door, Bucky interlaces his hand with yours, pulls you back for one last kiss, and then leads you out. As soon as the conference room door closes, you eye Tony and Artie Pithins, Director of Public Relations.   
Artie looks disdainfully at your joined hands and says, “This ends now.”  
Stupid, fucking TikTok.


	3. #Viral

It had been three weeks since Bucky had live broadcasted your first kiss together creating the viral video of the week. The conference room meeting with Tony and Artie had been rough. Artie had given commands, Tony had made his sarcastic comments, and Steve had even joined the meeting to throw in a few epithets of his own. You had left the meeting sullen. Bucky had left furious. He barely spoke to you afterwards, then a week later he went out on a date, and then another date where some PDA pictures were leaked. It was a punch in the gut, but there was nothing you could do about it. At this point it was all over social media, Bucky Barnes is dating Sharon Carter.   
Your social media had blown up with many of your followers volunteering to punish Bucky in various ways. It had gotten to the point that the PR Director, Artie Pithins, had directed you to make a statement. So, here you were making a TikTok video to tell people a bunch of lies, but that’s the job.   
You start recording, “Hey guys! I wanted to say thank you so much to all of you who have sent your love and support over the last couple of weeks. I know a lot of you have seen that Bucky is, um, dating Sharon Carter and have expressed your concerns. After the video of Bucky and I doing the best friend kiss challenge, we decided we were better as friends. It’s the best thing for us and the team and I hope you all can support our decision. Sharon is a legacy of Peggy Carter and I have a lot of... respect for her. They, um, they seem happy, so I’m asking you guys to be happy, too. Thanks.” You cross post the video and wipe away the few tears that had fallen.   
It was time to get ready for Tony’s gala tonight. It was going to be a huge party and you were expected to attend. In fact, Artie and Tony had made it clear that the team was to make the rounds, shmooze, and be available for press interviews. You touch up your makeup, pin some of your hair back, and slip into a bandage dress and heels. You add some statement piece earrings and survey yourself in the mirror. Deciding you passed muster, you head towards the door and are surprised when there is a knock just as you reach for it.   
“Whoa! Sorry, didn’t expect you to open it that fast.” Steve smiles at you.   
“Hey. I was just about to head down. Am I late?” You look at your phone and see that it’s still early.   
“No, I, uh, was wondering if you’d like to go down together,” Steve shrugs.   
“Oh, sure. Let’s go.”   
As you walk towards the elevator, Steve asks, “How are you doing?’  
“I’m fine,” you shake your head slightly as you shrug.   
“How are you really?” Steve persists.  
You give Steve a withering look, “I’m fine.”  
“You ready for tonight?”   
“What’s the matter, Steve? Don’t trust me?” You watch him press the button.   
“I trust you. I just know the last few weeks haven’t been easy.”  
“It is what it is.”   
He stares at you for the remainder of the elevator ride. When you reach the floor of the party, Steve holds out an arm to you, “Shall we?”  
“I think it’s better if I enter alone. Don’t want the press misconstruing anything.” You demure.  
“Right. See you in there.” Steve walks towards the entrance, but about halfway there he turns to give you a quick smile. You return it with a small one of your own and nod at him. He’s a good friend and team leader, even when you want to throw something at him.   
You square your shoulders and hold your head high as you walk to the entrance. You smile for the press pool as they snap a few hundred photos. Tony motions you over to one of the reporters, Karen Page.   
“Hi, Karen,” you greet.   
“Hello! You and Bucky Barnes created quite a buzz a few weeks ago with the best friend kiss challenge. Were the sparks in the video real?” Karen smiles brightly.  
“It was just a silly challenge to do. Bucky was exploring TikTok and accidentally live broadcasted the video. We are the best of friends.” You smile and lick your lips.   
“So, you support Bucky dating Sharon Carter?” Karen pushes.  
“Bucky should date whoever makes him happy.” Your smile is growing stiff.  
“And that’s not you? Did he break your heart?”   
You look away and give a little laugh, “No. Thanks for your time, Karen.”  
“One more question!” Karen calls.   
“Sure,” you give a tight smile.   
“Are you single?”  
“I’m a single pringle who’s ready to mingle, Karen. Got any suggestions?” You raise your eyebrows.   
“I don’t think you’ll lack attention in that dress. Enjoy the party.” Karen smiles before turning to Natasha who had come in behind you.   
You head to the bar and order an old fashioned and a glass of red wine. Nat makes her way over minutes later and you hand her the wine.   
“This is why I love you.” Nat says, “Karen question you about Bucky?”  
“Yeah. What’d she ask you?” You query.   
“About who I’m dating and then you and Bucky.”  
“Really?” You say, annoyed.  
“Yup. Told her I don’t discuss my co-workers' love lives.”  
“Thanks, Nat.”  
“No problem. Are you doing okay?”   
“I’m fine. Ready to mingle.” You smile at her.   
“Time to make the rounds then.” She heads towards a group Steve is talking to.   
You move away from the bar when a flurry of camera snaps and shouted questions draw your attention to the entrance. Bucky and Sharon are smiling and holding hands for the camera. You turn away quickly and move towards a ring of people. Artie Pithins smiles at you and makes room for you to join the circle. He introduces you to each person and you make small talk for a while. You continue the rounds meeting various execs, business owners, actors, models, and many, many others. An hour and a half later you have moved to a group where Rhodey introduces you around. One man’s piercing dark eyes capture your attention and you find yourself giving your first genuine smile of the evening.   
“Billy Russo, CEO of Anvil.” He smiles at you and holds out his hand.   
You give him your name as you shake his hand, “Anvil, that’s a heavy name.”  
Billy chuckles at your quip, “We’re a private security company.”  
“You mean private military, don’t you?”  
Billy smirks at you, “When needed.” Billy points to your drink, “Can I get you a fresh one?”  
You glance down at your glass and then back up at Billy, “Lead the way.”  
The two of you chat as you make your way to the bar, “Whiskey neat and the lady will have an old-fashioned.” Billy says to the bartender before turning back to you, “So, you’re an Avenger. How long have you been with the team?”  
“Two years.”  
“And you enjoy it?” Billy’s dark brown eyes are steady on you.   
“It’s been a great experience.” You smile.  
“Looking for a different one?” Billy eyes you.   
“Not necessarily, but I like to keep my options open.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. There’s been a lot of buzz around you the last few weeks.”   
You roll your eyes, “Yeah, it’s annoying. Ready for it to blow over.” You glance around and happen to catch Sharon’s eye. She smirks at you before turning away and squeezing Bucky’s arm to her chest.  
Billy follows your line of sight and catches Sharon’s little display. He chuckles and you turn to him, “She’s not very secure in his affections, is she?”  
Your mouth twists into a sardonic smile, “Some people have more confidence than others.”  
“I rather like your confidence.” Billy flirts.  
“You know, Stark has a gorgeous rooftop garden here. Would you care to get away from all this noise and take a look?”  
“Lead the way.” Billy smirks.   
In the garden, you and Billy talk, laugh, and flirt. He’s intelligent, witty, handsome, and his eyes are mesmerizing. You lean against one of the garden’s walls and, as you expect, Billy leans into you. He lifts a hand to run a finger down your jawline, “You’re beautiful.”  
“Why, thank you. You’re pretty handsome yourself.” You reply flirtatiously.   
Billy tips your chin up and his lips descend on yours. A moment later, you hear a giggle and turn to see Sharon and Bucky arm in arm.   
“Oops. Are we interrupting?” Sharon titters.  
“Not at all.” You reply sarcastically and turn to Billy, “Why don’t we head back to the party?”  
“Of course.” Billy says.   
As the two of you walk past the other couple, Bucky grabs your arm, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bucky’s eyes cut to Billy before settling back on you.   
“Are you sure that is?” You cut your eyes to Sharon before pulling your arm away. The look in Billy’s eyes is intense as he flexes his jaw. You wrap your arm around his and smile as you lead him away.   
“Have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Billy says in the elevator.   
“You don’t waste any time.” You grin.  
“I go after the things I want. Here’s my number.” Billy holds out his card.   
You pull out your phone and text him, “And now you have mine.”  
Billy glances at his phone and reads your one word text, “‘Yes.’ Pick you up at 7?”  
“I look forward to seeing you.” You say as the two of you part ways at the party. Steve catches your eye as you make your way into the room and gives you a stern look. You wink at him. Confidence restored despite stupid, fucking TikTok.


	4. #FirstDate

The next morning you are smiling at your phone as you walk to the kitchen to get coffee. Billy had sent a text saying, “Good morning, gorgeous. Look forward to seeing you tonight.” You know it’s a line, but you can’t help feeling flattered. As you round the corner, you run smack into Bucky. You drop your phone and Bucky swoops down to pick it up. He looks at the message still up on the screen. His eyes meet yours with a sad look before handing your phone back and retreating to his room. Your stomach twists, but then you straighten your shoulders and continue your quest for coffee.   
Later that morning, you work on a video to post. “Hey guys! I have a date tonight! Help me pick a dress!” The TikTok video continued showing you modeling three dresses. “Okay, comment red, blue, or black! I’ll show the final look before I head out tonight.” You blow a kiss and send the video to the PR team. It was approved and posted within twenty minutes and your phone began dinging with notifications.   
PR let you know an hour and a half before your date that the red dress had won. You got ready and set your phone up for a quick video. “Hey guys! The red dress won. Here’s the final look. Wish me luck!” You post the video, bypassing PR, and head to the elevator. Billy was going to pick you up at the front of the tower at your request. He had offered to come up, but you didn’t want another awkward encounter. Billy pulls up in a Rolls Royce Wraith. You smile and raise an eyebrow at him as you slide in the passenger side, “Hi.”  
“You look gorgeous.” Billy smiles.   
“Thank you. You look good, too.”   
“I made an effort.” Billy jokes. He takes you to an Italian restaurant you had never been to before. A bottle of wine, a delicious meal, and lots of talking and flirting ensue.   
“Tell me more about Anvil.” You encourage him and he launches into a full explanation of what they do and some of the jobs they’ve taken on. He’s enthusiastic in his descriptions of the company business and you enjoy hearing about some of the jobs. “Sounds like you enjoy the work.”  
“I do and I take my business seriously, I’m very hands on.” He says. “What about your work?”  
“I love it for the most part.”  
“What parts don’t you love?” Billy narrows his eyes appraisingly at you.   
“Sometimes Steve is a little too goody two shoes for me, I guess. He sees the world in black and white, good and evil, I see it in shades of gray. Sometimes good comes out of bad and bad things come out of good things. Steve doesn’t see it that way and it can occasionally cause friction between the two of us. I… I wasn’t always one of the good guys. There was a time that I was part of the criminal element. SHIELD found me and turned me, turned my life around, but… I don’t know. I guess I feel like Steve still holds that against me at times.” You swirl your wine in your glass as you speak and then look up at Billy to see his reaction.   
“You like to color outside the lines. I like that. So, tell me what happened with the whole Bucky thing?” Billy’s eyes are piercing as he asks the questions. His stiff jaw signals feelings of jealousy.   
“You mean the TikTok video and the aftermath?” You look away for a second, “Bucky live broadcasted a video he wasn’t supposed to. PR called us in almost immediately after. Two former baddies getting together just doesn’t look good apparently. Then a week later he starts dating Sharon.” You roll your eyes and shrug.   
“You don’t like her?” Billy asks.  
“Everyone kisses her ass because she’s Peggy Carter’s legacy. Bucky’s always had a thing for her, but she dated Steve. I guess he finally decided to go for sloppy seconds anyway.”  
“Tell me how you really feel.” Billy chuckles.  
You smirk, “One thing about me you should know, Billy, I don’t sugar coat shit and I tell it like it is.”  
Billy studies you for a moment before leaning forward, “I like you more and more. We’re doing some training exercises at Anvil on Thursday. I’d like you to come by and observe. Maybe give your opinion.”  
“My consulting fee is hefty.” You smirk at him.  
“Come by. See what we do.” Billy pushes.   
“I have a mission briefing first thing tomorrow. I might be out of pocket for a few days, but I’ll let you know.” You sip your wine.   
“Would you care to see the dessert menu?” Billy asks as he sees the waiter making his way over.   
“Mmm, no. I’m watching my figure.” You smile.   
“I’ve been watching it all night. It’s exquisite.” Billy smiles slyly. He pays the check even though you offer and leads you out to his car. He takes you to a club where the two of you dance and flirt for a few hours. Afterward, he drives you home and walks you into the building. He kisses you good night at the elevator and says he’ll text you. You are barely in your room before you get a text.   
Billy: Sleep well, Beautiful. Hope to see you Thursday.   
You: Stop texting and driving.   
Billy: I live dangerously.   
You: Just remember I only date live men. Good night, handsome.  
Billy: I’m at a stop light. G’Night, gorgeous.  
\--  
The next morning, you head into the conference room for the mission briefing and are inundated by Tony the minute you walk in the door. “How was your date last night?”   
“Phenomenal,” you take your place and watch as Bucky enters, glances at his usual seat next to you, and then moves to one further down the conference table. You do your best to hide your hurt at the snub.  
“Where did Russo take you?” Tony asks.  
“Giovanni’s and then to Pulse.” You reply, glancing back at Bucky’s surly demeanor. When you look back to Tony he raises an eyebrow at you in a suggestive manner and you scoff. “Then back here since I had an early morning briefing.”  
Steve, Nat, Wanda, Vision, and Sam clamor in then, nearly overshadowing the sound of Bucky’s aggravated grunt but you caught the noise. You look back at him and he is glaring in Tony’s direction. You turn to the front where Steve and Tony begin giving mission details. A two day mission that should be fairly easy to accomplish. Perfect for you, you’ll be back in time to check out Anvil.   
\--  
The mission went off without a hitch. You had received texts from Billy each day and the two of you had talked back and forth. So when Thursday rolled around, you donned an outfit that was both flattering and appropriate for training exercises. You had a feeling Billy was going to put you into action one way or another.   
You arrive at the Anvil facility on your bike and find Billy waiting in the parking lot for you.   
“Hello Gorgeous.” Billy smiles, “I should have guessed you’d have a bike.”  
“Hey there, handsome. It’s hot, right?” You sass.   
“Very. Let me show you around.” Billy surprises you by holding out a hand. You take it and he walks you into the building. He shows you the tactical course and explains the exercises they are running. He takes you up on a catwalk to watch as the teams move through the exercises. Billy asks your opinion at several points and you point out your observations. He takes you down to meet with a few of the team members. He motions to his three best men and says, “gauntlet.”   
Immediately, you tense, sensing the shift in the atmosphere. The three encircle you and you spend the next several minutes fighting them. You take each of them down without serious injury until Billy tells them to stop. You smooth your hair, rub a bit of blood from your lip, and look up at Billy.   
He approaches you with a smile, “you handled that better than I expected.”  
As soon as he’s close enough you lunge forward, headbutting him directly in the mouth. He grabs his mouth and leans away while looking at you with a glint in his eyes.   
“Oops. Should I have said ‘gauntlet’ first?” You sass.   
Billy smiles and a drop of blood rolls down his chin from his split lip, “I love your fire. I have an offer for you. Let’s go to my office to talk.”  
“Lead the way.” You smirk.


	5. #ItsSettled

You sit across from Billy in his office and prop your feet on his desk while giving him a shit eating grin.   
“So, what’s this offer, Mr. Russo?”   
“Consulting on an as needed basis for training, security, so on.” Billy’s dark eyes stare into your own.   
Despite feeling insulted, you keep your expression benign. You had expected a job offer and had planned to counter with consulting. “I told you, my consulting fee is hefty.”  
“That’s not a problem. Plus, I don’t think it's the right time for you to be leaving the Avengers and I think you feel the same.”   
“Mind reader now, are we?” You smirk.  
“Not usually. There are so many things going on here and with the Avengers. I think you’d like to keep a finger in both pies for the time being.” Billy returns your smirk.   
“I don’t fuck my employers. Mixing business and pleasure only causes trouble.” You counter.   
“That’s disappointing but, as much as I’d like to take you to bed, you’re worth more to me as an asset.”  
“Then it’s settled.” You stand and shake Billy’s hand. This was going to be fun.   
\--  
A few weeks into your consulting position and you had already improved several of Anvil’s procedures. Billy was quite pleased with your progress. You had earned his trust, proven your loyalty, and was now a trusted member of his team. He had fed your disdain for Steve and Tony, as well as the entire situation with Bucky. He hated the Avengers and was glad to bring you into the fold.   
Finished with running a training exercise that day, you had just dismissed the team you were working with when you felt a breath fan across your neck.   
“Watching you take down men twice your size almost makes me regret employing you.” Billy says. He often flirts this way.   
You lean back into him and look over your shoulder, “But then your business wouldn’t be running so damn smooth.”  
“And my cock wouldn’t be so achingly hard all the time.” Billy whispers in your ear.   
“Mmmm,” you release a small moan and rub your hips against him, “then may I suggest a cold shower?” You laugh as you pull away and finish stowing gear.   
“Fucking tease.” Billy chuckles.   
“Absolutely.” You smile as you unzip your tac suit just enough to give a peek of your breasts.   
“I have a job for you.” Billy’s voice is gravelly.   
“What would that be?” You hop up on a crate to sit. Billy immediately positions himself between your legs and cages you with his arms.   
“I need some intel.” Billy states while bringing his lips to your neck.   
“On?” You lean your head to give him access.   
“Carl Creel.”   
“And who is he?” You whisper as Billy’s lips travel up and down your neck as he speaks.   
“A bad guy. I just need some info on him. Stark and SHIELD have dealt with him in the past. I believe Stark even ran some tests on his abilities.” Billy’s teeth scrape against your skin deliciously.   
“And how, mmmm, how am I supposed to get that to you? Everything is encrypted and shielded from leaving the Tower.”  
“Put it on this thumb drive and hand it off to Benjamin Poindexter in R&D. He works for Stark and can get it out of the building undetected.” Billy says.   
You pull back and look at Billy, “Will it piss Tony off if you apprehend this guy?”  
“Immensely.”   
“Consider it done.” You grin.   
\--  
You head to a meeting with the Avengers team, but when you get to the meeting room, a different one than normal, the door is locked.   
“No electronics. All devices must be checked.” FRIDAY announces. A drawer pops out of the wall. You place your phone and tablet in it and turn expectantly to the console. “Your watch also, Agent.” Friday pronounces. You roll your eyes before removing the watch and dropping it in as well. The door buzzes and you are finally allowed entry.   
“Good, we’re all here.” Steve says from inside the room.   
“What is this room?” You ask as you look around at Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Sharon, Sam, and Artie.   
“It’s entirely shielded. Nothing electronic can get in or out. No cameras, no audio, nothing.” Tony smirks. “Since we know who our mole is now we can’t have this meeting in the conference room.”   
“So, we can say or do anything in here without it getting out?” You ask to be sure.  
“Exactly.” Tony says. “We need to make plans.”  
“Yeah, yeah. One minute.” You say as you walk to Bucky. Jumping into his arms, you crash your lips into his.  
Bucky’s chest rumbles with a chuckle and once you pull back he grins, saying “Hi Doll.”  
“Hey baby.” You whisper against his lips.   
Steve clears his throat loudly causing you and Bucky to laugh.   
“Shut it, Punk. We haven’t been able to even be in the same room for weeks. Give us two minutes.” Bucky grouses at his best friend.   
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry.” Steve says.   
“I still don’t think the two of you dating is the best idea.” Artie pipes in. You and Bucky both flip him off while sharing another kiss.   
When you finally separate, you turn to Sharon, “Hey, friend, how are you doing?”  
“Good. Been dating a really sweet guy, but I think he’s interested in someone else.” Sharon winks at you.   
“Thanks for doing this. I know the publicity wasn’t really what you wanted.” You say.   
“Just one of those things. I don't mind you owing me a favor.” Sharon smirks.   
“Actually, the polling on you two dating is extremely favorable, Agent Carter.” Artie announces.   
“Artie, shut up.” Steve says as he puts an arm around Sharon. “Hi Beautiful.”  
“Hi.” Sharon whispers sweetly to Steve.   
Artie groans, “Oh, this is going to be a nightmare.”  
You laugh, “No wonder you weren’t so keen when I suggested Sharon date Bucky, Captain.”  
Steve looks at you with a little pink tinging his cheeks and shrugs.   
You remember the meeting that started this all:

“How bad is this?” Bucky asks.   
“I don’t-” your phone ringing cuts you off. Looking down at it, the dreaded name appears, Tony Stark. You look at Bucky as you bring the phone to your ear. “Tony?”  
“Both of you, conference room, now!” Tony demands before hanging up abruptly.   
“It’s bad. Conference room.” As you make your way to the door, Bucky interlaces his hand with yours, pulls you back for one last kiss, and then leads you out. As soon as the conference room door closes, you eye Tony and Artie Pithins, Director of Public Relations.   
Artie looks disdainfully at your joined hands and says, “This ends now.”  
“Cam down, Artie. I know this looks bad but we can fix it.” You say.   
“Friday, black out mode. You’re supposed to be single. We needed to release the story and make you look bad for this to work.” Tony throws at you.   
“This can work out to be even better. Hear me out.” You insist.   
“Doll, what the hell is going on? What are you talking about?” Bucy says.  
“A mission.” You say.  
“We believe we may have a mole and very few people know the specifics of this mission.” Artie says with arms crossed.   
“And why would you be in on it?” Bucky asks Artie.  
“Necessary optics for it.” Steve says as he enters the room.   
“Look, bare minimum, we believe there is a mole working for Billy Russo, owner of Anvil. I was supposed to have some bad PR leaked about me and make it look like I was on the outs with the team in order to get him to try to recruit me.” You turn to the rest of the group, “This can work out even better, I think. Instead of me causing trouble, I could be heartbroken. Hell hath no fury, right? It would make sense that I’d be willing to turn against the team over that and I throw in a few anecdotes about the tightass and the playboy running the team and I’ll have him.”  
“Tightass?” Steve grouses.  
Tony rolls his eyes at Steve before turning to you, “How does Bucky break your heart?”   
“That video will go viral,” Artie chimes in. “It’s bound to, with her popularity and people’s curiosity about Sergeant Barnes. But if, that same week, we see him out with another woman. Say, Natasha? It would play all over the tabloids.”  
“Natasha won’t work, Artie. Everyone knows she’s my friend and they’ll see it as a publicity stunt. I think there is only one person that could raise the profile enough.” You look at Steve.  
“No.” Steve shakes his head.   
“Sharon is perfect. A few dates, some PDA, and then an appearance at the party. It’ll be sold.” You argue.   
“I agree.” Artie says.  
“Wait, you two actually agreed on something?” Tony looks between you and Artie, the animosity between the two of you well established.   
“First time for everything.” You say.   
“Why does it have to be Sharon?” Steve says again.   
“Because it’ll cause an uproar.” You nearly shout.   
“What is happening right now?” Bucky puts his head in his hands.   
You look at Bucky and cups his face, “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t tell you about this mission. It was very hush hush. I need to be single to get Billy’s attention. I’m his type and as the newest member of the team he’ll see me as being vulnerable to being turned.”  
“This is bullshit.” Bucky says.  
The next hour is spent making plans. Bucky is furious at the thought of you dating someone else, but understands the mission comes first. Everyone leaves the conference room worse for wear but with the mission intact.  
\---

“Well, now that we know who the mole is, how are we handling it?” You look to your team.


	6. #MissionAccomplished?

As planned, you had handed off the thumb drive to Poindexter in R&D. There had been a massive fight between yourself and Tony about how to play this. You had the mole. That was the goal of the op but Tony saw an opportunity to catch Carl Creel and he didn’t want to pass it up. You had hoped that discovering the mole would mean an end to the op and your dealing with Billy but instead here you were in his office dodging his sexual advances.   
“Billy, stop.” You laugh playfully and try to wriggle out of his arms..   
“I can’t help myself around you.” He says as he holds you firmly against him.   
“How many times are we going to go over this? I don’t sleep with my employers. Too messy.” You say before successfully separating yourself from him.   
“You’re fired.” Billy chuckles. You smirk at him knowing he’s joking. He finds you too valuable. “What did you want to see me about, gorgeous?”  
“I want in on Carl Creel.” You say matter-of-factly.   
“Why?”  
“For one thing, I know you aren’t trying to capture him. You’re trying to recruit him. And, secondly, I think we both know I’m the best person to bring him into the fold.”   
“And why is that?”  
“I’m very convincing.” You sass.  
“Very, but beyond that?” Billy narrows his eyes at you.   
“I know Stark and SHIELD. I’ll be able to relate to him with the amount he’s had to deal with them. He doesn’t trust anyone in the system, but when I show up with you he’ll know what we’re working towards.”  
“And what is that?” Billy steps closer again.   
“The utter destruction of SHIELD, the Avengers, and Stark.” You say as you close the distance between the two of you.   
Billy pulls you against him, “Sleep with me.”  
“Destroy the Avengers.”  
Billy looks at you and smirks, “I’ll kill Bucky Barnes myself for you.”  
“I want Tony Stark dead. Bring me his head on a platter and I’ll give you myself anywhere you want.” You say.  
“Tomorrow night. Meet me here. We’ll go together.”  
“Where are you meeting him?” You push.  
“I don't know. Tomorrow night, gorgeous. The beginning of the end.” Billy kisses you, pressing his tongue into your mouth. A deal sealed.   
When he finally pulls away, you push him to arm’s length, “And that, handsome, was the last free taste you get.” You smirk at Billy’s hardened expression. “See ya tomorrow night, Billy.”  
\--  
As soon as you returned to the tower, you brushed your teeth, rinsed your mouth, and changed clothes. The memory of Billy touching you yet again turned your stomach. Your heart cried for Bucky but the two of you still could not take the risk of being seen. The mole could not find out about the two of you and Poindexter could not be taken care of until the capture of Billy and Creel. It would all happen at the same time. A strategic strike. Tomorrow night. Finally.  
\--  
Carl Creel is dangerous. Also known as the Absorbing Man, Creel is capable of touching any material and manifesting it in his skin. Touch a diamond and he can turn his skin to diamond with the same strength. You contemplate how many ways this can go wrong and hope that none of them come to fruition. You arrive at Anvil, hop off your bike, and slide into Billy’s Wraith. He’s not wearing his usual fashionable suit, but is dressed in tactical gear similar to what you are wearing.  
“Hello gorgeous.” Billy smirks at you.   
“Hey there, handsome.” You smile back at him.   
“No hello kiss for me?”  
You bring your lips within millimeters of Billy’s and whisper, “No.”  
“Tease.” Billy grouses.   
“Payment upon delivery, sweetcheeks.” You laugh.   
“When I deliver, I’m going to bend you over right where we are and fuck you into oblivion.”  
“IF you deliver.”   
“Don’t underestimate me, sweetheart.” Billy warns.   
“I sincerely hope I’m not.” You retort with a wink.   
Billy drives out to the warehouse district and heads to a deserted area.   
“Why is it always a place like this?” You grouse causing Billy to laugh.   
“What would you prefer? The Russian Tea Room?” He teases.   
“Yes, actually. Why can’t we do this in a comfortable place? With a bar?” You deadpan.  
“I’ll get you drunk afterwards if you like.” Billy chuckles.   
“I might take you up on that.” You say humorlessly.   
The car pulls into the open door of a warehouse that is dark and seemingly empty. Neither of you are fooled. Creel could blend into the shadows easily. You exit the car on high alert. Looking over to Billy, he nods at you.   
“Carl. Come out, come out, wherever you are.” You singsong to Billy’s frown.   
“Who’s the skirt, Russo?” Creel’s voice comes from behind.  
“Aww, Carl, you wound me. Don’t remember me, darling?” You smile as Carl comes out of the shadows.   
“You bitch.” Creel sneers.  
“Whatcha been up to, ya bastard?” You sass.  
“Avoiding you.” The corner of Creel’s mouth twitches.  
“You know him?” Billy seeths.   
“I told you I was part of the criminal element before. You think I didn’t have any contact during that time?” You sneer.   
“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Billy nearly shouts.  
“You didn’t ask.” You say simply.   
“Thought you were an Avenger now.” Carl raises an eyebrow at you.   
“I am. I’m also a consultant for Anvil. When Billy here told me he was gonna try to find you, I couldn’t resist getting the chance to see you.” You smile.   
“Miss me?” Carl teases.   
“Yeah. So did some other friends.” You say.   
“What does that mean?” Billy yells.  
“What is this?” Carl looks at Billy.   
The room is suddenly flooded with light as your team surrounds the two men.   
“It means get on your knees, Billy.” You point your gun at Billy Russo.   
“Miss us, Creel?” Tony gloats as he flies overhead.   
“You bitch!” Billy yells at you.   
“That’s Carl’s nickname for me Billy. You should be more original.” You mock.  
“You should watch your language with the lady, Russo.” Cap says as he steps forward.   
“Such a gentleman.” You say.   
Shots fire out and the lights go out again. You crouch behind Steve’s shield. This isn’t part of the plan. You watch as Billy takes off running and you take off after him. Tony and Wanda go after Creel while Steve and Natasha head towards where the shots came from. Bucky chases after you, but gets cut off by more shots.   
Billy had found a side door, jumped a fence, and was running down an alley between two warehouses towards the riverfront. You caught up to him and managed to knock him to the ground, however your gun went clattering into the river. You jumped to your feet and Billy immediately took a swing at you. You manage to deflect and spend the next several minutes in an out and out fist fight with him. He managed to land a solid punch to your left eye, but you had broken his nose and quite possibly a few ribs with two solid kicks. Bucky’s voice brings you both to a halt, “On your knees, Russo.”  
Bucky’s gun pointed at Billy. He complied with the request and put his hands on his head. Bucky nodded to you and you moved to cuff Russo. As you moved to cuff Billy, he deployed a hidden spring knife on his wrist, used your arm to stand, and landed a perfect stab between your fifth and sixth rib. You stared at him in shock as Bucky screamed. As you fell to the ground, Bucky’s shot rang out, hitting Billy in the face, and sending him into the river.   
Bucky ran to you as you lay with blood flowing out of your chest. Your lung had collapsed and the pain was unbearable. You gasped for breath while staring up at the man you love.   
“Doll! Doll! You’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.” Bucky picks you up and yells into his earpiece, “Agent down. I need help. Agent down.”  
“B… Bucky…” You wheeze.  
“I’m here, Doll.”  
“I… I love you.” You labor to get the words out. He had to know. You had to make sure he knew. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Doll. You’re gonna be okay. You have to be okay because I love you, too.” Bucky’s voice breaks.   
“Give her to me, Bucky.” Tony’s voice comes out of nowhere. “Give her to me. I can get to her help faster.”  
“I love you. I love you so much. Fight for me, doll.” Bucky says earnestly as he hands you over to Tony. Tony immediately takes flight.  
“Bucky!” Steve yells. Bucky looks up to see Steve chasing after the shooter who let Billy escape. Bucky takes aim and the man falls to the ground dead. Wanda has gotten Creel into a containment module. The mission was complete.   
Bucky gets on comms, “Russo stabbed her. Tony took her for help. Quinjet now. I’ve got to get to her.”  
“Copy.” The voice of each teammate comes through.


	7. #WakeUpPlease

“Where is she?” Bucky yells as he runs into medbay and sees Tony.   
“She’s in surgery. The doc is repairing the damage to her lung. The bastard twisted the knife while it was in her chest. It made a mess.” Tony says kindly.   
“Come on, Buck. We can wait over here. They’ll come tell us as soon as there’s news.” Steve puts an arm around Bucky’s shoulder and guides him to the waiting area.   
An hour and a half later the entire team sits around waiting for news. Bucky is pacing silently and everyone watches him. Finally, he growls and then wheels on Steve, “Who the hell was that shooting?”   
“Poindexter.” Natasha speaks up.   
“What?” Bucky shouts.  
“It was the R&D guy, Ben Poindexter. He worked for Russo. He was probably put on watch. He was a former assassin for the US, but went rogue.” Natasha explains.   
“Russo fell into the river. Have they found his body?” Bucky asks.   
“They’re looking, but with the currents it might take some time.” Tony says.   
“I want it found now,’ Bucky growls. “I want to know he’s dead.”  
“They’re doing their best, Buck. Let’s concentrate on her right now.” Steve puts a hand on his shoulder.   
Bucky looks at Steve’s hand and then throws it off. “This is your fault.” He seethes and then rounds on Tony, “And yours! We lost weeks, WEEKS because of this mission. For what? Nothing!”  
“Bucky!” Natasha steps in front of him. “She chose to take this mission. It was before the two of you got together. No one could have known this is how it would end.”  
“I don’t care. I just want her to be-”  
“Sergeant Barnes.” Dr. Miles’ voice hits Bucky like a bucket of ice water. He freezes staring at the doctor, waiting for her to tell him whether his heart would die that day, he didn’t dare breathe.   
“Doc.” Steve prompts.   
“She’s in recovery. Her prognosis is good, but she has a long recovery ahead of her.” Dr. Miles announces.   
Bucky sobs, “Can I see her?”  
“If you can remain calm.” The doctor raises her eyebrow at him.   
Bucky nods meekly and follows her from the room. His heart twists when he sees you. You're pale and stiller than he’s ever seen you. He sits in the chair next to you, takes your hand, and vows not to move until you wake.  
\--  
Consciousness creeps up on you and steadily brings the searing pain in your chest to your attention. You moan in pain and the memory of what happened floods back to you. You remember the gleam in Billy’s eyes as he stabbed you. As if that pain hadn’t been bad enough he then twisted the knife. Your breath had left you and the sound of Bucky’s scream had reverberated in your head. The last moment before blacking out you had managed to get out the words ‘I love you’ to Bucky. At least, you thought you did. God, you hoped you did. You needed him to know. You just wished you had been able to stay conscious long enough to hear if he felt the same.   
“Mmmph, Bucky,” you whimper trying to open your eyes.   
“I’m here, Doll.” Bucky’s voice comes from your right and you feel his hand squeeze yours.   
“Okay?” You ask him as you manage to focus on him.  
“I’m fine. Everyone’s okay. How are you?”   
“Hurts.” You feel ridiculously whiny but the pain in your chest is intense. You put your hand on the spot. “Hurts so bad.”  
Bucky studies your movements with brows furrowed. Your hand was nowhere near your wound. “Where does it hurt, Doll?”  
“Here. Bucky, hurts to breath. Hurts.” You are panting and tears formed in your eyes.   
“Shit.” Bucky hits the panic button and runs for the hallway, “I need help in here!”  
“Bucky?” You whimper, “What’s happening?”  
“I don’t know.” Bucky says.   
Dr. Miles and her team surround you seconds later. “What’s going on?” She asks.   
“She says her chest hurts here. That’s not where-”   
“I’ve got it. I need you to wait outside, Sergeant.” Dr. Miles commands.   
“She’s crashing !” A nurse says loudly.   
“Doll!” Bucky yells for you as everything goes dark.   
\--  
Hours later, Dr. Miles finds Bucky in the waiting area. Both looked worse for wear as Steve observed them. Bucky had paced until he nearly collapsed and Steve had forced him to sit. He had tried to get Bucky to sleep but he wouldn’t leave or even lay down on the couch in the waiting room. Steve puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulder as they both look to the doctor for information.   
“She’s alive,” Dr. Miles begins, “but she’s in a coma. A pulmonary embolism… a blood clot cut off blood flow and caused heart arrhythmias. We had to shock her several times. The clot was removed and I’ve put her on blood thinners to keep it from happening again.”  
“When will she wake up?” Bucky asks.  
“I don’t know. I can’t promise she will. We won’t know the extent of the damage until she does wake up. She’s stable but critical. I’m sorry it’s not better news.” Dr. Miles looks at them sadly.  
“Can I stay with her?” Bucky asks.   
Dr. Miles nods, “I’ve already asked them to put a second bed in the room. It could be days, Sergeant, maybe even weeks.”  
Bucky nods and then looks at Steve, “Find Russo. And if he’s not dead, kill him.”  
Steve nods and heads out to inform the team. Bucky went to your room and sat down next to you again. “Come on, Doll, you’ve gotta come back to me.” He takes your hand again and wills you to wake up.   
\--  
Two days later, Sam walks into the room. Bucky is asleep in the second bed which he had pushed as close as possible to yours. Your hands entwined between you. Sam felt bad waking him but he had news, “Bucky, hey. I’m sorry, man, I need you to wake up.”  
Bucky starts awake and looks at you first before reluctantly training his eyes on Sam. “What’s up?”  
“We think we found Russo.” Sam says.  
“Dead?” Bucky growls.   
Sam slowly shakes his head, “He’s alive. You shot him in the face but it looks like he survived it. He held an urgent care hostage and had the doc put his face back together like a jigsaw puzzle then killed all the witnesses. He went to Anvil, grabbed a cache, and blew the place up. He’s on the run but we don’t think he’s left town. We have a lead. We think we know where he’s heading next.”  
“Where is that?” Bucky asks.   
“Here.”


	8. #Incursion

Bucky held your hand and kissed it, “I have to leave you alone for a while, Doll. He’s coming for us, for you. I have to put him down. So he can never hurt you again. He will never touch you again. I love you. Please wake up soon.” Bucky leans down pressing a kiss to your lips.   
In the conference room, Bucky looks at Steve and Sam, “Catch me up.” The entire team and some extra friends were gathered. The intel that had been gleaned that Russo was gathering a force of mercenaries to take the tower and kill the Avengers. Tony and Steve laid out the plan.  
“I’m taking medbay.” Bucky insists as the Avengers split up territories. “It’s where he’s going to go.”   
“I’ll cover it with you.” Sharon nods to Bucky.   
“We’ll converge there once the other floors are cleared.” Steve directs. “Everyone has their positions. Suit up.”  
Russo was coming. Tonight.   
\--  
Billy had amassed a small army of twenty mercenaries to take the tower. All of them hated Stark and the Avengers and believed Billy when he told them that the team was gone and the tower basically unprotected. He didn’t care that most would die from his lies. He didn’t care if he himself died if it meant taking you with him. He would finish what he started with you and take out Barnes. His face twitches involuntarily and pain ripples through him causing him to relive the shot that tore his face open. Barnes would pay for that.   
They were all dressed alike in black jeans, black hoodies and full black facemasks. It was difficult to tell who was who and Billy smirked knowing it would confuse his enemies. Before Poindexter had been found out, he had managed to get Billy the full blueprint and security logs for the tower and Billy had laid out an exact plan to get him to the medical suite he was sure you were being kept in.   
"Everyone clear on the plan?" Billy listens to a chorus of affirmatives. "Good. Let's go."  
\--  
Bucky listened intently over the comms as sounds of fighting came through. He stood at the ready, waiting for the onslaught he knew was coming. Bucky was torn over his position. He wanted to be near you, but at the same time he knew it was better to draw the fight away from you, so he stayed in the main area of medbay anxiously awaiting the fight to come to him. The sounds of gunshots and groans were getting closer and Bucky tensed in anticipation.   
“Bucky, a team of five is headed your way. Russo has to be one of them.” Sam says over comms.  
Bucky didn’t ask questions, he didn’t blink, he didn’t hesitate. As soon as the doors opened, he took out two of the five before having to duck behind a metal table he had overturned earlier. Leaning to one side of the table he managed to take out the third. He lifted his arm up and shots rang out giving him the locations of the remaining two. Within seconds, they were down. Bucky made his way to each body and wrenched the mask from each face searching for Billy. Five masks and five disappointments later Bucky turns to run for you when the hand of the body he had just checked shoots out and trips him. Bucky kicks desperately but ends up in a tussle with the merc just as he sees a flash of black enter your room.  
\--  
Billy slipped into your room as Bucky went from body to body of his decoys. He looked at you laid out on the bed and smiled despite the pain in his face. The machinery whirred as it breathed for you and the monitor beeped your steady sinus rhythm. The ventilator mask covers most of your face he notices as he moves closer. The sound of shots fired distracts Billy and he makes his way to the door to see Bucky scrambling towards your room. Bully points a gun to your head and waits. When Bucky enters he stops short, panic written clearly across his face.   
“Drop the weapon. On your knees.” Billy says. Bucky complies while his eyes pingpong between Billy and you. “This is a delightful dilemma I find myself in. Do I kill her first and make you watch? Or do I kill you and hope that she wakes to see your dead body at her feet?”   
Bucky glares up at Billy, “I doubt you’ll kill either of us.”  
“I’ve killed, Barnes. Maybe not as much as you, but plenty.” Billy moves closer to Bucky as he speaks, pointing his gun at him. “The greatest assassin of all time and all it took was for me to point a gun at someone who’s pretty much already dead. Come on, Barnes, be realistic. What are the chances she wakes up from that?” Billy turns his head back to you to find a gun pointed at his face from the bed. The deafening blast echoes through the room as the bullet tears through Billy’s skull. No near miss this time.   
Bucky looks at Sharon as she pulls the fake ventilator from her face and the wig off her head, “Good work.”  
“Glad you were right that he’d want to gloat.” Sharon laughs.   
“Steve, medbay is clear. Status.” Bucky says over comms.   
“We’re making our way to you. All levels are clear. Russo?” Steve asks.  
“Just sad I wasn’t the one that pulled the trigger.” Bucky says. He nods to Sharon and makes his way to the room you are locked in. When he opens the door, Dr. Miles has an automatic rifle pointed at him. “Whoa, Doc. It’s just me. All clear.” He looks down at your beautiful face, “Any change?”  
“No, I’m sorry, Sergeant.” Dr. Miles gives him a small smile. “There’s still hope that she’ll wake up.”  
Bucky nods as Steve and Sam enter.   
“Sharon took out Russo?” Sam asks.   
“Yeah.” Bucky says. “He did exactly what we thought he would. Now, I just need her to wake up.”  
“She will, Buck. Right, Doc?” Steve asks.  
“Hmm?” Dr. Miles looks up from the readout she was going over, “I’m sorry. What?”  
“She’s going to wake up.” Steve repeats.  
“I can’t make any promises on that score. I will say her brain is showing more activity which could be a good sign.”  
“Can she hear us?” Bucky asks.  
“It’s good for you to talk to her.” Dr. Miles says evasively.   
“Let’s get some rest, Bucky.” Steve tries to guide Bucky away.   
“I’m staying with her.” Bucky tries to pull away.   
“At least take a shower, Buck. You’re covered in blood.” Sam holds up his hands to stop him.   
Bucky touches his face and it comes away with bits of dry blood, “Oh. I didn’t realize.”  
“I’ll stay with her while you go shower if you like.” Sam offers.   
“Yeah. Yeah, thanks.” Bucky allows Steve to lead him out. In his room, Bucky moves around feeling as if he can’t focus. Exhaustion pulls at him. He showers quickly, allowing a few tears to fall as he stands under the spray and then changes into sweatpants and a tank before heading back to you. Laying down in his bed, he takes your hand and laces his fingers with yours before falling asleep.


	9. #Memory

Bucky kept watch. He ate with you, worked out in your room, slept next to you, and was rewarded when three days later he woke to see you looking at him.   
“Doll! You’re awake. Hey.” Bucky presses the call button for the nurse and then reaches up to cup your face. “I’m so glad you’re awake. I’ve been so worried about you. Are you okay?”  
You blink at him but can’t seem to form words. You’re confused. It feels as if your brain is jumping around and you can’t concentrate well enough to speak or move. You feel tears fall down your face at your frustration.   
“Doll, are you in pain? What’s the matter?” Bucky says as he wipes the tears away.   
“Sergeant Barnes?” The nurse walks in.   
“Get Dr. Miles.” Bucky says with barely a glance at the nurse.  
Noticing your eyes are open, the nurse nods, “Right away.”  
“It’s okay, Doll. You’re okay. I’m here. No matter what.” Bucky comforts you.   
Dr. Miles rushes in and does a cursory examination. “She’s fine. You’re fine. Disorientation like this is normal. It’ll improve with time.”  
Your eyes are beginning to droop and Bucky’s heart twists, “Doc, is she…”  
“She’s tired. She woke up once, she’ll wake up again. Sleep is best. It’ll help the brain heal.” Dr. Miles smiles at you and smooths your hair like a mother with her child as you drift back to sleep. She had a deep love for the team and the work she does for the Avengers. She was glad the brain activity she saw over the last few days was what she hoped.   
Bucky looks at her and says quietly, “This is good, right?”  
“Yes, we can be cautiously optimistic. The inability to talk or move is normal with this kind of brain injury. We have every reason to believe it’ll get better with time, but we still don’t know the extent of the injury. She may have loss of memory, muscle weakness or paralysis. Cautious optimism, okay?”   
“I understand. No matter what, thank you for saving her.”  
Dr. Miles smiles and nods as she leaves.   
\--  
You woke several times over the day and the confusion was a little less each time. Movement began to come back more, but speech was still difficult. You mostly just made incoherent noises which frustrated you until Dr. Miles reassured you that it was good. During the night you woke several times to find Bucky asleep in the bed next to you while holding your hand. He was so sweet. Your best friend.   
The next morning, you found your voice but still had problems with some words.   
“Mornin’ Buck.” You smile at him as he wakes.   
“Hey Doll. You’re talking.” Bucky grins.   
“It’s coming... back to me.” You say slowly. “Still feel strange. How long?”  
“You were out for a little over five days. I was here with you.” Bucky says.   
“What happened?”   
“You don’t remember?”  
You shake your head.   
“Doc said you might have some memory loss. What’s the last thing you remember?” Bucky furrows his brow as he watches you search your memory.   
“I… Nat and Wanda and I were in my room. You burst in after that stupid text they sent. I’m so sorry about that. I don’t know why they thought it was so funny.” You look at Bucky and see a stricken look. “What?”  
Bucky’s heart twists as he realizes that you don’t remember the kiss, the video, the meetings, the mission, and, for a moment, he panics. Then he remembers. You loved him then. You may not remember the kiss or the confession, but the feelings are still there. You still love him and he’d make sure you remembered that. He smiles at you, “Don’t worry, Doll. I’ll tell you everything that happened.”  
“How much am I missing?” You feel fear cropping up.   
“A couple of months.”  
“What?!”   
“It’s okay, Doll. I’ll explain it all to you.” Bucky begins and watches your face as he explains his bungling of the video.   
“Can I see it?” You smile but an intense feeling of sadness settles over you. Bucky shows you the video and your heart leaps watching the two of you kiss, but you don’t remember it at all. Bucky tells you the rest. The story makes you happy and sad and angry and elated.   
“I shot him in the face and he fell in the river. When I got to you, you, uh, you were bleeding pretty bad. You told me…”  
“I told you what?” You wonder why he is hesitating but then smile as you realized the only thing you would have said to him if you weren’t sure you were going to make it. You put your hand on his cheek and smile at him, “I love you, Bucky. I’ve loved you for a really long time but I was scared. Scared of messing up our friendship. Scared that you didn't… that you don’t feel that way.”  
“I love you, too.” Bucky says as he brings his mouth to yours for a gentle kiss.   
A tear rolls down your face but you want to know the rest, “Finish. Tell me the rest.”   
Bucky goes through the remainder of the story, explains your injuries, and then asks if you have any questions.  
“Ummm.. yeah. Did you and I… did we, have we-”  
“No. So much was going on with the mission and we weren’t sure how much the mole was watching us, so we said we’d wait to be together until after the mission was over.”   
“Oh, thank God.” You say.  
“What… do you mean?” Bucky looks worried.   
“I mean I would have been pretty pissed to miss that,” you giggle but then groan at the pain in your ribs.   
“Oh, poor baby. Those are gonna hurt for a while. First priority is gonna be getting you healed.” Bucky kisses your head.   
“And the second priority?” You smile.   
“Making sure you know how much I love you.” Bucky kisses you for real now. Melding his mouth to yours while holding your face in his hands You cover his hands with yours and relax into the movement of his lips, the slide of his tongue, and the intoxicating taste of him.   
“Keep kissing me like that and I’m going to be better real soon.” You smile at him.   
“Then let me give you another.” Bucky grins as he leans back in.   
“Slow it down, you two.” Dr. Miles walks in. “I take it you’re continuing to approve.”  
“Yeah, Doc, I’m feeling more like myself.” You smile.   
“Excellent.” The doctor does a quick exam, asks several questions, and then smiles, “Everything looks great. I want a few days of observation to make sure you continue to improve.”  
“Thanks, Doc.” You say as she exits before turning back to Bucky, “Now where were we?”  
Bucky grins as his lips descend on yours.


	10. #TheEnd

It had been ten months since you left the medbay after the mission and one year since that first kiss video went viral. You had healed physically but your memory of those two months had never returned. You had chomped at the bit to return to training, then missions, and resume your life as it had been with the small alteration of you two being together.   
And now, Bucky’s hands fumbled as he set his phone up to record a video. You would be there any minute and he was a bundle of nerves. He got everything ready just as you knocked.   
“Hey Love.” You smiled as you walked into the room.   
“Hey Doll.” Bucky grinned as he immediately pulled you into his arms. When you went to kiss him though, he pulled away. “Hang on.”  
“Okay.” You laugh, confused by his actions.   
Bucky reaches over and starts the video before returning to you. “One year ago,” he begins, “I made a video of our first kiss, which I accidentally live broadcasted, that went viral. So, I thought since you have seen it but you don’t remember it that we should reenact it.”  
You giggle but are grinning from ear to ear, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Bucky says as the music to Electric Love plays. The two of you smile at each other like fools as the song plays on. You move closer to each other as the music swells, but just as your lips are about to meet Bucky drops to one knee and holds up a ring box. “I love you, Doll. Will you marry me?”  
You cover the lower half of your face with both hands in shock as you look at Bucky. Your shock is soon replaced with elation, “Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” you cry. Bucky is on his feet, capturing your lips as he crushes you to him. When you part, he takes the ring from the box and easily slides it on your finger. You smile at each other and joy bubbles over into more kisses.   
“Mph, probably should stop the video.” Bucky says after pulling away after several tongue-twining kisses.   
“Good idea. At least you know how to use that thing now. I can just imagine Artie if-”  
“Uh, Doll.” Bucky gives you a stricken look.   
“You didn’t!”   
Bucky tries to hold it together, but his smile breaks through.   
“I was about to have a heart attack, Barnes!” You laugh.   
“Artie wants to personally review the video before it’s posted. Think we’ll go viral again?” Bucky chuckles.   
“I’ll probably get death threats from all of your groupies.” You tease.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll protect my fiancée,” Bucky brings his lips to yours again. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Bucky.”


End file.
